Rendezvous
by daysandweeks
Summary: One-shots and drabbles featuring various romances within the Harry Potter universe. Rating subject to change.
1. ScorpiusDominique: This Waiting

**A/N:** _Inspired by the pairings I dish out at my own A Quiz & A Challenge thread at HPFC, I started this collection of short one-shots._

Title: "This Waiting"

Pairing: Scorpius/Dominique

Rating: K+

Summary: He loves her but he loves himself too. He knows he doesn't deserve this drama, this waiting.

She's always running away from him—always running. He can't decide if it's because she's a year older and being with him makes her feel silly and insecure or if it's because he's she's in love with her sister's boyfriend or if it's because her cousin is in love with _him_.

But Scorpius is tired of stolen kisses between classes. He's tired of awkwardly fumbling in broom closets. Dominique is beautiful and intelligent and exquisite and divine and he _loves_ her but he loves himself too, and he knows he doesn't deserve this drama, this waiting.

There's a hallway that few people ever venture down because it doesn't lead to anything. He meets her there sometimes and they kiss and generally don't talk. Sometimes he asks to take her to Hogsmeade the next weekend and always she declines. "I love you," she says, "but I love my family too and I can't bear to upset anyone."

Next time they meet there he'll say something similar to her. "I love you," he'll say, "but I love myself too and I can't bear to do this anymore."


	2. ZachHannahErnie: Something like Remorse

Title: "Something like Remorse"

Pairing: Zacharias/Hannah/Ernie

Rating: K+

Summary: Zacharias shudders and Hannah wonders what he's feeling, perhaps something like remorse.

Hannah doesn't know why she goes out past curfew that night, but she does, ignoring the fact that she's a prefect and therefore shouldn't break the rules—furthermore, ignoring the fact that Ernie wouldn't approve of it. But does Ernie approve of anything? He's nice and wonderful and she loves him, or at least she likes him a lot.

But he's not Zacharias. "Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight," he whispered to her in the hallway, and so now here she is, fifteen minutes late. He's there, though, staring at the night sky. She wants to touch him but he realizes she's there before she takes another step. "I thought you weren't going to come."

Hannah clears her throat and takes a step forward. She sits down next to Zacharias, not enjoying the feeling of the cold stone beneath her. "I'm just a bit late. I was a little nervous. A little unsure," she admits.

Zacharias shrugs. "I just thought you didn't want to come at all. Macmillan, remember?" He shudders as he says it and Hannah wonders what he's feeling, perhaps something like remorse. She doesn't consider this for much longer, though, because in the next instant Zacharias is kissing her, his lips hard and demanding. She pulls him to her and runs her fingers through his curly hair, a sudden sense of hunger forcing her to respond to his kiss. _She_ is the one who deepens it, running her tongue against his lips until he allows her entry. He tastes like cigarettes and mint and home.

She doesn't know what the strange feeling that she senses in the pit of her stomach is. She doesn't feel it when she's kissing Ernie. Whatever it is, it's nothing like remorse.


	3. LorcanRoseLysander: Realization

Title: "Realization"

Pairing: Lorcan/Rose/Lysander

Rating: K+

Summary: They're twins, so it's not Rose's fault she sometimes "accidentally" kisses Lysander hello instead of Lorcan.

They're twins, so it's not Rose's fault she sometimes "accidentally" kisses Lysander hello instead of Lorcan. She always gets away with it even though deep down she can easily tell the difference. Lysander's eyes are slightly darker. His laugh is deeper. He's broader yet somehow more wiry—but no one else ever realizes that.

Still, Lorcan is Rose's actual boyfriend. He's the romantic one, the stable one, the kind one. Though Lysander might be named for Hermia's lover in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, it's Lorcan who is the sweet one that would do anything to be with Rose, who he considers his one true love. But no matter how deep Rose's affection is for Lorcan, she can't help but be drawn in by Lysander.

She walks into the Great Hall and sees Lysander sitting there. She decides to pretend that he's Lorcan, as usual, since the Great Hall is mostly empty anyway. She approaches him and kisses him, expecting to end the kiss after briefly kissing her back as he usually does. Lysander might be a _bit_ of a bad boy, but he still cares about his brother.

"Hello," Rose says with a small smile before kissing Lysander on the mouth. He kisses her back and she thinks he's about to pull away, but this time he doesn't. He runs his tongue against her lips and she is startled enough to pull away instead of allow him entry.

"I always knew you knew," he says with a little sneer before patting her bum and walking away.


	4. MarleneMary: A Moment

Title: "A Moment"

Pairing: Marlene/Mary

Rating: K+

Summary: "Have you ever kissed anyone? There's got to be a moment. Are you trying to make _this_ a moment?"

"Lily's kissing James Potter," Mary informs Marlene as she enters their dormitory.

Marlene is lying in bed, smoking a cigarette. "So?" she asks.

Mary shrugs and plops down next to her. "So you're not supposed to smoke in here," she says, snatching a full ashtray off of Marlene's nightstand. Marlene rolls her eyes and grabs the ashtray out of Mary's bed in order to stub out her cigarette, scattering ashes along her bed in the process. She tosses the ashtray back where it was and some ashes land on Mary. _She_ rolls her eyes now and lets out a small noise of disgust before brushing the ashes off of her lap. Marlene brushes the ashes off her bed as she does so.

The two girls, not exactly friends themselves but both best friends of Lily, sit in silence for a moment before Marlene edges near Mary. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed to sit comfortably by Mary's side. "Tell me, Macdonald," she says, her voice smoky soft, "have _you_ ever kissed anyone?"

Mary smirks nervously. "Of course I have," she lies. "I'm seventeen."

Marlene shrugs. "Being seventeen doesn't mean anything. There's got to be a moment." She annunciates the last word and reaches for the pack of cigarettes next to her pillow but Mary grabs her hand, not wanting to smell like smoke. Marlene smirks. "Are you trying to make _this_ a moment, Mary?"

Mary bites her bottom lip, flustered. "Of course not," she murmurs, snatching her hand away, but Marlene grabs it back and leans in quickly, kissing Mary unexpectedly. Mary's not exactly sure what to do, especially as Marlene's taste—completely cigarettes—is quickly entering her mouth. She moves her lips a bit, hoping to be encouraging, but also hoping to push Marlene away. She doesn't know what to think, what to do…

Marlene pulls away just as quickly, just in time for Lily to come running into the room. She doesn't notice Mary pull her hand away from Marlene's. Instead, she flops onto Mary's bed and elicits a sigh. "He _kissed_ me!" she exclaims, and then sits up and points at her friends. "And I let him this time!"

The rest of the evening is filled with giggles and stories and Lily running in and out of the room, alternatively spending time with James and filling them in on her new love life. Marlene doesn't kiss Mary again, but that doesn't mean Mary doesn't want her to.


	5. BlaiseSeamus: Push and Pull

Title: "Push and Pull"

Pairing: Blaise/Seamus

Rating: T

Summary: It's give and take, push and pull, this secret. It's not about love, but a sense of support that no one else can provide.

There's an empty classroom on the fourth floor that they meet in a few nights a week. They never set up dates to meet. Blaise just wanders there and if Seamus is there that night, then he is. They talk little. In fact, no greetings are spoken, no careful endearments. Perhaps they speak of Potions class, of a recent Quidditch match, of a girl that they're seeing.

But they're frank about it, too. Within minutes someone usually is partially undressed. It's not like it was in the beginning, when Blaise drunkenly stumbled into the room and saw Seamus there, equally inebriated—end of the year celebrations were abounding in early June—and joked with him before kissing him on the mouth in a fashion far more gentle than he ever had kissed any girl. Now they are usually sober, though if anyone asked they would deny that. They would deny that they even _met_ of course.

It's give and take, push and pull, this secret. Neither have ever done this before. Blaise is fairly certain Seamus has never even done this with a woman. It's not about love or any nonsense, but there is an emotional connection, a sense of support that no one else can provide. Blaise wonders if he's provided that for Seamus as well.


	6. TeddyDominique: Matters of the Obvious

Title: "Matters of the Obvious"

Pairing: Teddy/Dominique

Rating: T

Summary: "What matters of the obvious can we discuss? I'm a woman, you're a man."

"So you've graduated," Teddy says by way of greeting, sidling up next to Dominique as she makes her way into the Burrow, away from the throng of guests spread across its back lawn.

"Obviously," Dominique responds. "This _is_ my graduation party." She eyes him cheekily and Teddy notes the glazy look in her eyes. She's probably had her first glass—or first ten glasses—of champagne tonight.

He marvels at how she's grown up and runs a hand through his dark brown hair with a shock of turquoise at the front. Dominique is tall now, or at least taller than he remembers her, with short strawberry blonde hair and freckles and bright brown eyes that seem to light up the night. He's spent plenty of time with her but always felt so much older. Now, in the dark kitchen, lit only by the distant haze of fairy lights outside, he realizes that Dominique is only four years his junior.

"You're eighteen."

He's stating the obvious again and she laughs, leaning against the counter. He wonders why she came inside but he doesn't care as it affords him an opportunity to be alone with her. No one trusts him alone with anyone anymore, not since his grandmother's death. He rests his body next to hers, his fingers centimeters away from her own. "And you're twenty-two," she responds. "Let's see, what other matters of the obvious can we discuss? I have freckles, you don't. I'm a girl, you're a boy."

Teddy lets out a bark of a laugh and the drinks he's had suddenly hit him. "You're not a girl anymore, Dominique. At least… at least I haven't considered myself a _boy_ for quite a while."

"What are you then?" Dominique asks with a laugh, turning her head to face him properly. He angles his body so that he's facing her head-on and she follows suit, their sides against her grandmother's spotless counter. "A lady?"

"A man, you imbecile," Teddy retorts, giving her a playful shove.

She pushes him back, giggling, her hand resting on his bicep a moment longer than necessary. "So that makes me a woman," she answers, placing her hands on her hips. Almost huskily, she says in a quieter voice than earlier, "I'm a woman, you're a man."

Feeling confident and playful and a bit drunk, Teddy murmurs, "Are you trying to come on to me, Dominique?"

That smoky voice again: "Is it working?"

He wonders where, at eighteen, she's learned lines like that but decides not to question it. Instead, he loops his arms through hers, wrapping his fingers together tightly against the small of her back. She molds in to him easily, placing her hands on his chest. She looks up at him with eyes that suddenly aren't so hazy but instead very big and very brown. Her mouth is open, her pouting cherry of a lower-lip begging for him to nibble on it. "Teddy?" she whispers in either an attempt to break the spell or out of anxiety. He ignores her though and goes with his impulse, kissing that lower lip and then pulling away, biting at it gently.

Once he does so he looks down at her. Her eyes are closed, waiting for him to kiss her again, and when he doesn't she opens her eyes, frowning, before closing them once more and leaning in. He kisses her once more and she is not tentative this time, kissing him back with fervent passion. Her tongue roams across the sensitive skin of the roof of his mouth and he has to pull away, moaning slightly, in order to kiss her neck, the hollow of her throat, her collarbone, her earlobe. She tastes so good—salty and sweet. He can't have enough of her.

She paws at his shirt, unbuttoning it with shaking fingers before pressing a kiss over his heart. It's trivial and utterly romantic and he wonders why they never did this before, this strange thing they are now doing in her grandparents' kitchen. He realizes that he's pressed her against the counter and worries that her back is hurt and so he swiftly lifts her up, placing her bottom upon it.

Perhaps it is the thrill that they could be caught at any second that makes him want her so badly, or perhaps it is the summer night. Or maybe he's _always_ wanted Dominique, with her quirky little smile, her chirpy, throaty laugh. He runs his hands over the thin fabric of her sundress and marvels at how wonderful she feels, imagining what she must feel and look like with her clothing _off_, without the strain of fabric and wire in the way. She kisses him now, biting at his lip, his earlobe, his neck, scratching his back as her fingers find their way there from the entering she has made by partially unbuttoning his shirt.

He hears voices approaching and pulls away, his eyes immediately flying to hers, wondering what _her_ reaction is. She doesn't seem as afraid as he feels, but motions for him to button his shirt anyway, jumping down from the counter as she does so. He sits at a stool in the kitchen and motions for her to do the same.

The back door opens and James walks in—James, who has always looked up to him. "Teddy! I was just looking for you. Al wants to know if you'd like to play some Quidditch."

Teddy nods, glancing at Dominique, who is staring at the floor. "I'll be out in a second, James," he says. "I've just been talking to Dominique."

James shrugs. "Or kissing her. No fooling me; don't bother." He winks and walks out, seemingly not caring.

"That's James for you," Dominique says with a giggle after the door swings shut. And then she kisses him again and he realizes why he wants her. Because really, how could anyone want anyone else?


	7. RoseScorpius: Compatibility

Title: Compatibility

Pairing: Rose/Scorpius

Rating: T

Summary: They're highly different but highly compatible and for this reason they're always rivals and sometimes friends.

One minute they're best friends and the next they're enemies. It's been this way since they were first years. They're highly different but highly compatible and for this reason they're always rivals and sometimes friends.

Rose is in her sixth year when she realizes that Scorpius only has her completely beat in one area—sex. He's had so many girlfriends since their third year and she knows for a fact that he's slept with a few girls in their year—one of them a good friend of hers. Scorpius even rubs it in her face, telling anyone who will listen that no sensible lad would ever make a pass at Rose Weasley, and that those who do are rejected by her; she's snobbish and a terrible bore anyway.

She knows she doesn't really think she's a bore. They're always laughing together and when they're not laughing together they're screaming at one another. Boring people don't laugh or scream as often as she does.

She knows that she must become less pure soon if she's to keep her dignity. It's ironic but in her competitive state she fails to realize this. She creates a list of boys to kiss and possibly do more with one night with her cousin Albus but promptly forgets about numbers one through twelve on the list when Albus mentions number thirteen. "What about Scorpius?"

"Scorpius?" Rose asks in a disgusted tone, but she's really not disgusted. She blanches, feeling as if Albus has caught on to some secret of hers that she's not even aware she has.

"Yeah," Albus suggests. "I mean, you guys are compatible."

"Well," Rose blurts out, obviously flustered, "he's number thirteen. That's just unlucky."

Albus rolls his eyes. "Since when did you believe in luck?"

And so two evenings later, Rose finds herself waiting for Scorpius after supper. He nearly bumps into her as he exits the Great Hall and exclaims, "Weasley! Watch where you're going!"

"I was just standing here, _Malfoy_," she sneers. "You were the one who ran into me."

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "That's all semantics."

"It's not," she insists.

It's immature of him and she's annoyed that he can't come up with a better retort when he responds, "It _is_."

Rose rolls her eyes, not at all intimidated. "Well, if you're like to further your point," she states while trying her best not to sound nervous, "you can meet me in my dormitory in fifteen minutes. There will be all sorts of people going into the Gryffindor common room so you can just follow them inside like you usually do when you visit—they know we're friends or whatever. And I _know_ you know the secret to stopping the staircase from moving. Wanda Jordan, remember?"

Scorpius eyes her warily. "Well, yes. Alright."

She turns and walks away, completely embarrassed and hopeful and nervous. She _tries_ to swing her hips in a seductive manner but feels ridiculous and is almost certain he won't show, so when she sits alone in her dormitory fifteen minutes later, the other girls having vacated it to gossip in the common room, she is surprised to see Scorpius walk in without so much as knocking.

He knows what is going on. He's not a fool. He immediately kisses her and the kiss is not as she imagined it to be. She instinctively knows what to do and hopes that he knows that he hasn't taken this from her—her first kiss. Though it's made her fractionally less pure, it's given him points.

Somehow, the kissing leads to groping and the groping leads to a removal of clothing. Oh, she wants this. She doesn't care anymore that in all senses, it will be Scorpius who comes out victorious in this particular game. There's an ache between her legs and in her heart and the feeling of his smooth, pale skin against her own drives her wild. She lets him have it—all of her—without a second thought and doesn't regret it when it's over, not even when he immediately stands up and puts his clothes back on and says, "I believe I've won."

"You have," she admits.

Those silver eyes gaze down at her and he says in a small voice before he opens the door and leaves, "Thank you. I really do care."

And with that, he is gone.


	8. NevilleHannah: The Most Memorable Kiss

Title: The Most Memorable Kiss

Pairing: Neville/Hannah

Rating: K+

Summary: They fit together in this gesture.

They don't fall in love during their seventh year, but that is the year that Hannah and Neville really get to know one another. He comforts her and she comforts him with words as well as awkward kisses that months ago would have been considered endearingly sweet. Now everything is just as it is—terrifying or comforting, torturous or pleasurable.

Their first kiss happens after a particular nasty detention with "that troll of a woman" as Neville calls her, blood dripping down his cheek. Hannah finds him wandering the halls late at night and heals his cheek before kissing it. He then proceeds to look her in the eye, wary yet thankful, before kissing her on the lips. She hadn't imagined Neville to be a good kisser and it's not that he is but they fit together in this gesture. She knows that it will be the most memorable kiss of her life in that instant.


	9. VictoireTeddyLily: As Time Progresses

Title: As Time Progresses

Pairing: Victoire/Teddy/Lily

Rating: K+

Summary: Though Victoire has always liked him, it's another girl entirely who has always loved him, unconditionally even. He thinks of Lily, Victoire's much younger cousin, and hates himself for it.

Victoire is beautiful.

Teddy has always felt this way and that's why he kisses her goodbye when she departs for Hogwarts before her seventh year. _Victoire is beautiful_. He says to himself. _You are lucky she likes you. She could have any boy she wants. Any boy at all._

But it's not Victoire who he finds himself thinking about when she's away at Hogwarts. Even after they reunite over Christmas, where they kiss passionately and more, once the New Year comes and goes Teddy finds himself thinking of another girl. For though Victoire has always liked him, it's another girl entirely who has always loved him, unconditionally even. He thinks of Lily, Victoire's much younger cousin, and hates himself for it.

She's just a kid. It's not as if he wants Lily. That would be incredibly strange and wrong. Rather, whenever he finishes kissing Victoire, he thinks of the younger girl who has always worshipped him. Lily caught the two of them kissing on Christmas Eve and ran out of the room, crying. Teddy hates himself whenever he kisses his Victoire for the words he said to the younger girl after chasing after her in an attempt to make things better. Victoire just thought he was being sweet when she overheard him saying, "Oh, Lily, don't worry. I might be with Victoire now but _you're my girl_."

He can't help but wonder what Lily will be like in ten years. Their age difference won't be so much then. She'll be beautiful with beautiful black hair and a sprinkling of freckles and lovely blue eyes. He falls in love with that Lily while Victoire is away between winter and the end of the school year. This Lily is fictional but he loves her all the same. When he babysits her she moons over him and even asks, "Will you be my first kiss? Not now, but when I'm old enough?"

He makes no guarantees. He'll still be too old for her when she's old enough. Still, Teddy can't help but wonder what will be as time progresses.


	10. PansyGinny: The Only Kiss

Title: The Only Kiss

Pairing: Pansy/Ginny

Rating: K+

Summary: "Why are you following me, Parkinson?" "I want to kiss you."

They're the same size and shape, and maybe that's what attracts them to one another. Ginny is more athletic, though, which Pansy admires just as much as Ginny admires Pansy's soft curves that she has lost from Quidditch training.

They only kiss once in a quiet corridor after Quidditch practice. When Ginny sees Pansy watching her walk back from the pitch, she thinks that the girl has been spying on the Gryffindor team in order to help out the Slytherins. However, she soon realizes things are different when Pansy quietly follows her back to the school without as much as a snide remark.

It's late; Ginny was the last to leave practice. The hallways, once they reach the school, are empty. "Why are you following me, Parkinson?" Ginny finally manages to ask the older girl.

"I want to kiss you," Pansy says simply before pushing Ginny up against a wall and kissing her.

Pansy's lips are so soft that Ginny absolutely has to close her eyes and succumb to the kiss. She tastes like peppermint and snow. Ginny kisses her back and wants to keep on kissing her but can't. Her friends will be waiting for her in the common room.

She pulls away from Pansy, who looks crushed, and then plants another kiss on her lips before slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking off.


End file.
